


wishful thinking

by Nyactis



Category: FF14, FFXIV, Final Fantasy XIV, final fantasy 14 - Fandom
Genre: Final Fantasy XIV - Freeform, Other, ff14 - Freeform, ffxiv - Freeform, final fantasy 14, haurchefant - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-26
Updated: 2016-01-26
Packaged: 2018-05-16 08:58:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5822452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nyactis/pseuds/Nyactis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>i found this unfinished drabble in my documents folder so i thought i'd try and finish it off</p>
    </blockquote>





	wishful thinking

**Author's Note:**

> i found this unfinished drabble in my documents folder so i thought i'd try and finish it off

A stroll around Camp Dragonhead; that was the plan for the night. 

An exchange of small talk, maybe admire the snowy scenery that always seemed to stretch on forever. 

Maybe you’d sit in front of the hearth, a cup of hot cocoa in your hands as you tell your silver-haired friend about your latest adventure into the Sea of Clouds. 

At one point the conversation dies down to a comfortable silence as you enjoy each other’s company, staring at the embers in the fireplace. It’s a moment of respite from your hectic life, with someone you may very well deeply care about but you’re not entirely sure. All you know is that it’s peaceful and you don’t want it to end. 

“Oh, do not look at me so…”

The strained voice slaps you across the face; dragging you back to reality. It takes a moment to register, the crimson that stains your hand. Another to look down, you see the light in his eyes growing dimmer by the moment, a trickle of blood rolling down from the corner of his lips.

Your eyes feel like they’re burning, at risk of bursting with tears. Your friend looks at you and smiles weakly.

“A smile… better suits a hero…”

Fighting back any tears, you look him in the eye and nod, a bittersweet smile on your lips. You want to say a smile suits him better but the words just won’t come. He smiles at you one last time before closing his eyes, never to open them again.

It takes a moment for it to set in. That he was really gone. Your heart feels like it’s been ripped out of your chest and thrown over the bridge.


End file.
